Sister, Sister, O So Fair
by catwomans
Summary: After defeating Shao Kahn, Kitana has ascended the throne of Edenia, and—with the help from her friends—plans to rid the world of evil. However, Kitana feels pity on her "sister" Mileena: therefore, she takes her under her wing as Princess of Edenia. Love being foreign to her, Mileena is hesitant. Will the sisters reconcile—or will they forever be enemies? Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Since I've written _Sister, Sister, Oh So Fair_, my writing abilities have improved. Therefore, I felt it best to rewrite my stories on here. This rewritten version of _Sister, Sister, Oh So Fair_ (entitled _Sister, Sister, O So Fair_. . .) follows the same plot (Kitana attempting to forge a relationship with Mileena despite hesitations from both), but written (somewhat) differently. Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated.

**I do not own (nor do I claim to) Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., or any characters created by those aforementioned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Moonlight shines on two boots—one slashed, the other without its heel—walking down a long, dark hallway. It is silent—the only sound is of the heels clapping against the marble floor, which echos through the corridors. The boots abruptly stop in front of a large, rosewood door.<p>

The woman in the boots—a black-haired woman, wearing a crown accented with cerulean and silver—shoves the door open, revealing a large throne room. On the large, wooden throne sits a woman—who, although seemingly adult, cries a loud, childish wail.

The woman stares: the wailing woman appears notice her presence, and ceases her cries. She turns to look at the woman, appearing frightened—her eyes have a feline appearance, orange in color with black slits for pupils. She is wearing a similar costume as the other woman—although, unlike the other woman, hers is colored in red-violet. She wears a bustier—her shoulders uncovered—with long, wide sleeves. A veil is draped over her lower face—covering her nose and mouth—accented with "fangs." From her bust to her black thong, she wears a black lining—a loincloth covers her backside. Her boots are black in color—decorated with purple and silver accents. As the woman dries her eyes, she rises from the throne—her eyes convey surprise—with a hiss, she says,

"_S—__sister_. What I have heard is true. . ."

Her voice is high—feminine—childlike. Her "sister" has a similar voice, although hers is deeper—more mature. Her "sister" says,

"Yes—it is true. I have killed him." The woman clad in cerulean speaks firmly—yet her voice still conveys affection.

The woman clad in red-violet wails—before being silenced. We now see the face of the woman clad in cerulean: she wears a similar costume to that of her "sister"—although hers is colored cerulean. She wears a bustier—stringed together with black laces and clasped at her sternum—she also wears a thong of similar design—a flowing loincloth, decorated with silver accents, covers her front. She wears elbow-length hand-less gloves, and silver bracelets on her upper arms. Like her "sister," she wears a mask draped over her lower face—covering her nose and mouth. The woman clad in cerulean appears hurt: her loincloth is tattered, two laces have been snapped from her bustier, her gloves are torn, and her mask is bloodied—she has a black eye, multiple bruises, and her body is bloodied—she has sustained several gashes, scratches, and cuts. Despite these extensive injuries, her eyes—a warm brown color—have not lost their sparkle, and her face still emanates grace.

"What will you do to me, then, _sister_?—you have killed our father. . . I suppose, now, you must kill me, too," the woman clad in red-violet says to her "sister."

"Silence, Mileena. I have killed the Emperor—he was _not_ our father. I did not have his blood—nor did you. . ." says the woman clad in cerulean, who kneels beside her sitting "sister." "_You_, however, have my blood—you are Edenian—royal Edenian blood flows through your veins. . ." She stammers her words, but continues, ". . .and, as such, you are—_are_ my family. You and I are _sisters_." She looks upon Mileena with eyes full of love—which confuses her.

"Yet, you called me a monster. . ." Mileena clasps her hands in her lap, looking upon her "sister" with fear, "You said I was _no_ family of yours."

"I—I was in shock. . . Mileena, I cannot bring myself to harm you. You are of royal blood—you are a rightful Princess of Edenia as my sister. I will never let _anyone_—or anything—harm you. I could never let my _family_ be harmed," the woman again stammers her words. "I initially considered sending you away, but that would—would not be right. You must be by my side—in Edenia. We are the only members of the royal family surviving."

"_Family_?" Tears begin to well up in Mileena's orange, curved eyes. "_Sister_—"

"Call me Kitana."

"Kitana—you are telling the truth?—you consider me _family_?" Mileena says, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Yes, Mileena. Shao Khan is now dead—we may return to Edenia, and begin our work to bring peace to all realms," Kitana says—she stands, holding Mileena's hand.

"But—but I am not like you, Kitana. . . look at me," Mileena says, her voice cracking. She delicately pulls off her mask—revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth—quite large and pointed. Kitana—normally—would be in shock, but, in an attempt not to hurt her "sister," shows no fear.

"I am not of pure royal blood—I have been corrupted with the DNA of the Tarkatans."

Kitana, undeterred, gathers Mileena's hands into her own. "Mileena, no matter what other DNA you possess, you possess _mine_ as well—you are part of me. You are Edenian. You are royalty. I would never—ever forgive myself if I would let _anything_ happen to you."

"Others call me a monstrosity still. . ." Mileena looks at Kitana, her orange eyes filled with worry.

"You shall pay them no mind—Mileena, you are a protected member of the Edenian royal family—you are my sister," Kitana says, letting go of Mileena's hands—she lowers herself to pick up her mask. Before she places Mileena's mask back on, Kitana kisses her on the cheek. This feeling of warmth—affection—is foreign to Mileena: how could one insignificant action symbolize so much? Kitana, herself, feels surprised—but she does not show it.

"Why did you do that?" Mileena asks—she is genuinely curious. Kitana smiles slightly.

"Because you are my sister."

"And. . . you are _my_ sister," Mileena says.

"Let us go," Kitana says, leading Mileena out of the throne room—they walk to the end of the hall—to the portal of Edenia. The two walk into the portal, disappearing in a lavender mist—brought to the Palace of Edenia.


	2. Chapter 2

I will now continue rewriting _Sister, Sister, O So Fair. . ._ Again, the plot is the same, but it is written (somewhat) differently. Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated.

**I do not own (nor do I claim to) Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., or any characters created by those aforementioned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"If I may be frank, Princess—Queen—Kitana, I do not agree with you. . . <em>whatsoever<em>. Why would you bring your—pardon my words—"evil twin" with you to Edenia to live as Princess? Do you remember not how she—with no hesitation—attempted to kill you when you discovered her?" says Edenian Royal Minister Jerod—he appears to be in his fifties, but, in actuality, he is approximately 50,000 years old.

"I appreciate your opinion, Jerod. . . but I shall not be swayed. She has _my_ blood—_my_ flesh. Therefore, Mileena is a rightful member of the Edenian royal family. She is the Princess. My decision is final," Kitana says, firmly. Jerod looks down at his feet—blushing.

"Do not say that I did not warn you, your Majesty. . ." Jerod says as he walks toward the door of Kitana's study. "I suggest remaining wary of her intentions—people can never truly change." With this, Jerod leaves. Kitana appears perplexed—raising her eyebrow.

We fade to Mileena: she is looking out onto the Edenian landscape from the balcony of the Palace of Edenia. Long blue skies with a tint of yellow from the bright Edenian sun—green pastures that lead to the renowned Royal Greenhouse, in which there are many rare and exquisite Edenian flora. Mileena stares at the cloudless sky—she is startled when she is suddenly approached by a chambermaid. Mileena aggressively growls—out of habit.

"O! I do apologize, your Royal Highness. . . I came to fetch you—her Majesty Queen Kitana wishes to see you in her study. I—I apologize if I startled you," says the chambermaid—who appears terrified. Mileena lowers her scowl, and says,

"No. . . _I_ apologize." Those words—however insignificant—still feel foreign to her: to feel remorse for one's actions. "I will go see her Majesty." Mileena leaves the chambermaid, walking down the long, narrow hallway. Chiffon drapes—colored cerulean—blow in the midday breeze, floating around her as she makes her way toward Kitana's study. She opens the door—peering in, she looks like a curious child.

"Hello, Mileena—please come in," Kitana says, placing what she was reading in her wooden box.

"Why did you want to see me?—am I in trouble?" Mileena asks, shutting the door. She appears defensive—as if she is preparing to defend herself from an attack.

"No, Mileena, you are not in trouble. I wanted to speak with you," Kitana says, appearing to notice Mileena's anxiety. "Please sit—make yourself comfortable." Mileena sits on a brown cushioned divan—accented with silver—by the door to her study.

"I wanted to speak with you—about you—if you do not mind," Kitana says, her voice showing a hint of nervousness. Mileena notices this—she smiles slightly knowing her sister can—too—feel nervous, given the many times that she—herself—has felt nervous—often late into the night.

"No. . . I do not mind. What—what do you want to speak about?" Mileena says, looking at her sister with her orange, curved eyes.

"Your life. . . who you _are_." Kitana says, walking closer to her sister.

"What do you mean?" Mileena says—genuinely confused.

"I want to know about you—what are you _like_?" Kitana says, sitting upon the brown divan—next to Mileena.

"I do not know what to say. . ." Mileena says, tears welling up in her eyes as she recalls her life—created by Shang Tsung in his Flesh Pits a replacement for Kitana—never meant to be a _real _person, but rather to be a loyal—and vicious—version of Kitana, meant to replace her if Kitana ever betrayed Shao Kahn.

"I apologize if I hurt you. . ." Kitana says—noticing the tears in Mileena's eyes. Kitana rises from the divan, and returns to her desk—she sits, and, as she prepares to speak, Mileena notices a letter opener—similar in appearance to a dagger—glimmer in the sunlight. The glimmer obscures her vision—in her temporary blindness, Mileena sees something: she sees Kitana grab the letter opener—run to her—and stab her—over and over, yelling to her:

"You are a monstrosity!"

In a panic, Mileena runs from the study—ignoring the yells of Kitana, who appears confused.

Suddenly, she returns to reality—her temporary blindness having faded.

Having run out of the palace, the sunlight shines in her eyes—she begins to squint. She breathes rapidly—sweating—her mind is in a panic. She runs to the Royal Greenhouse. Walking inside, she breathes in the fragrance of the beautiful flowers. Her mind has calmed—she is now at ease.

She finds a flower—known as a cornaria—and sniffs its beautiful fragrance. She places the flower—colored red-violet like her costume—in her hair. As she continues walking in the Greenhouse, Mileena finds another flower—known as a hydrangea—colored cerulean like Kitana's costume. She plucks one, saving it for Kitana.

After plucking flowers, Mileena continues to walk in the large Greenhouse—she comes across a "field" of roses—pots of roses placed together. Delicately lying upon them, she smiles slightly as she sees the sun shining through the glass. She lies her head onto the soft roses, and thinks:

"What if that was a vision of what is to come. . . what if _sister_ cannot be trusted?"


	3. Chapter 3

I will now continue rewriting _Sister, Sister, O So Fair. . . _Again, the plot is the same, but it is written (somewhat) differently. I have (as of rewriting this) not even begun writing chapter four—in fact, I may not _ever _write chapter four—thereby ending the story here. However, I do not know if that is what I will do.

Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated.

**I do not own (nor do I claim to) Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., or any of the characters created by those aforementioned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Silence<em>.

All Kitana hears is the tick of the grandfather clock standing by her desk in her study—she appears anxious: as if she is fighting an argument with her self in her mind. She looks toward the fireplace mantle—on it, there sits a photo of herself: no older than two, she is smiling—lying upon a silken blue sheet—her mother's hand caressing her tender head. Kitana recalls how often she held that photo—the only picture she owned of her mother—as she cried, eager to know who she _really_ was. She was not Shao Kahn's daughter—that much she _did_ know—but he was not aware: if he was, he would imprison her—and, like all the others—kill her in tournament. However, Kitana found herself empowered with the strength—and the encouragement—of Master Raiden, who was the one who led her to the truth about herself. With this strength, Kitana challenged Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat—after a long, arduous battle, she emerged victorious.

She could not believe it herself—she had defeated the _most_ formidable opponent that she would—likely—ever face. She had defeated the man for whom she had previously fought—and killed—for. She had defeated the man who she had—for the majority of her life—believed to be her father. After his death, Kitana had only Mileena—who Shao Kahn considered his _true_ daughter—one who would remain loyal to him. Kitana discovered her after Raiden piqued her curiousity about Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits—she had been forbidden to enter the Flesh Pits, but she entered anyway. In her search, she discovered Mileena—a grotesque monster who referred to her as "_sister_." Kitana sheds a tear recalling her words: "_You are no __family of mine—you are a monstrosity!_" Mileena—in actuality—was Kitana herself: she had her face—her long, black hair—even her physique—but Shang Tsung, while creating Mileena, corrupted Kitana's DNA with Tarkatan DNA—so Mileena would be aggressive—vicious. With this Tarkatan DNA, Mileena has orange, curved eyes—and razor-sharp teeth, which she hides behind her mask.

Kitana refuses to believe Royal Minister Jerod—he is suspicious of Mileena and her motives. Kitana _truly_ believes that Mileena—essentially—is a child—a child who needs to be nurtured—a child who is starved for love—and sisterly affection. Kitana _truly_ believes that she can help Mileena—she can bring out the goo_d _that Kitana believes resides within her. However—even with her conviction—Kitana is still nervous. She is nervous that Mileena will rebuke her attempts at a relationship—reject the good that she may have. Kitana places her face into her hands—rubbing her eyes. She places the papers she has been writing on into her desk, and extinguishes the candle illuminating her study—which fades to black.

_Silence_.

All Mileena hears is the sounds of the animals that reside in the lush forests of Edenia—it is a particularly warm evening, and Mileena has opened her window—letting in the night breeze. After her "attack"—as she calls it—today, Mileena desires no interaction with anyone: she has locked her door, and sits upon her windowsill—on the edge of the open window, Mileena looks out into the night: counting the stars that twinkle against the dark sky. Mileena, as she looks at the sky, often ponders her fears and her hopes—on this particular night, she is still pondering her words from earlier, "_What if sister cannot be trusted?_" What if she cannot be?—Kitana, upon discovering her, considered her a monstrosity—a grotesque creature. . . why should she treat her with affection now?

Kitana _seems_ sincere in her intentions: but Mileena, in her fragile emotional state, is unsure if she can trust her—if she can "love"—love _still_ being foreign to her—Kitana as much as Kitana _seems_ to love her. Why _should_ she love Kitana?—why would Kitana even _want _love from her—the monstrosity that she is? Does she desire her love—or her life? Mileena is unsure—and is afraid that she never _will_ be sure—until it is too late.

Mileena hears footsteps outside of her door—the footsteps step as her door opens, revealing a shadow—clad in cerulean. The shadow steps out from the darkness. Kitana looks at Mileena—who appears oblivious to her presence. Mileena looks behind her—noticing her sister.

"Hello, Mileena. . . I am going to retire to my chambers now. Are you okay?—after your incident today. . ." Kitana says—she is interrupted by Mileena.

"Yes, Kitana. . . I am okay. I simply needed fresh air. You may retire," Mileena says.

"That—that is good. Goodnight, Mileena—I love you."

"I. . . love you too, Kitana."

Kitana leaves—shutting the door. Mileena shuts her window, and lies on her bed—her mind wandering with anxiety. Mileena extinguishes the candle, and her bedroom fades to black. Her mind—too—fades as she drifts to sleep—with these words echoing in her mind:

"_You are not my family_—_you are a monstrosity!_"


End file.
